Beyond Innocence
by Lady Taurus
Summary: For the 100 Situations Challenge on LJ. Mugen and Fuu are put in one-hundred steamy situations. Adult Content Warning.
1. Behind Closed Doors Part One

**Title**: Behind Closed Doors (Part One)**  
Fandom**: Samurai Champloo**  
Characters**: Mugen & Fuu**  
Table**: Tres**  
Prompt**: #10. Secret**  
Word Count**:**  
Rating**: NC-17**  
Warning**: Sexual content, Self pleasure, Voyeurism.**  
Summary**: Mugens knows Fuu's secret.

**Author's Notes**: I take no credit in the making or ownership of Samurai Champloo.

* * *

Mugen knows Fuu's secret. Every dirty detail is etched into his mind, resurfacing silently like a ninja of the night and almost knocks the air from his lungs. In the midst of crickets chirping and frogs croaking, once the other two are out like a light, does he dare to act upon his desire to follow up with an attack towards the mental onslaught of images of the sunflower obsessed girl.

However, in the back of his mind he sniggers. The thought of confronting her would certainly have the little virgin feeling the utmost humiliation. Oh how her pale cheeks would flame up with his confession. Though more than anything he wishes to the non-existing heavens to torture her as she's doing to him. He assures that one day he'll eventually snap. And it _will _happen. Though for the time being; he'll uncharacteristically wait for the perfect moment to strike…

Tonight, they have just enough for a cheap inn. The floor boards are creaking and it's a wonder they haven't fell through the rickety boards yet, but at least they are out of that dense forest. They quickly settle; Fuu is perched in front of the mirror fiddling with her brown tresses, Jin is cross-legged polishing his blade, and Mugen is sprawled on the bare floor digging his pinky into his ear uncaringly.

It isn't long at all before Mugen's complaining about the emptiness of his gut and gets up to leave, though Fuu ultimately knows his evening plans most likely consist of chow, tits, and booze in no particular order. She still makes an effort to keep him from leaving by scolding his behavior but sighs in defeat once she can no longer hear the sound of his steel plated geta meeting with the earth.

The night progresses much the way it typically does minus the kidnapping. Her complaining to Jin about their companions ill manners and Jin simply grunting as recognition; his way of not wanting to fuel the fire that will die out on its own.

Once she thinks Jin is asleep, the brunette cracks open her journal and writes about how cloudy the skies were, Mugen tripping over a rock and blaming Jin, How monotone Jin is even at the most dreadful moments, and lastly tonight's events. After-wards she releases her hair from its chopsticks and flings her hair about her shoulders, pretending to be one of the gorgeous dancers at the last street performance she saw, moving as gracefully as they had.

It isn't long after she lays her head down that her mind wonders, her body heats up and the itch becomes almost unbearable. It would seem sleep isn't within her reach tonight.

It doesn't happen regularly, only should they happen to pick up (steal) enough Ryo to accommodate for a night in a cheap hotel. He leaves, only to come back to their female companion ever so slowly easing her graceful hands inside that over-sized pink kimono and do things that has him aching on sight. Though he cant see exactly what it is she's doing, though the slit in the door; he can see her hand rustling around underneath the silk fabric.

Cheek bone to cheek bone is tinged pink and it becomes quite obvious once she unties her obi and her kimono falls open like a curtain for the main entertainment.

He cups himself through his shorts, already feeling the affects from her private show. He's hard, pulsatingly stiff. So he follows the rhythm of her movements which are slow and teasing. She looks like she's testing the waters, looking for the place that gives her the most pleasure. It's a sight once she finds it; her entire body jerks, sweat begins to form as she quickens her pace, and her lip almost bleeds from the forced exerted by keeping in the moans she wants to let out so badly. Mugen unconsciously sighs in relief because the teasing gestures had him wanting to break through the paper thin door and show her what she's really missing out on.

However, he restrains and resorts to pulling out his cock, relieving some of the pressure on his weeping muscle.

Mugen groans low, deep in his throat when her sex glistens in the candle light - his hand begins pumping faster. He fells it, the tightening in his balls and the tingling sensation rising low in his stomach and up his shaft. When she comes, head back and his name on her lips - so does he, with an intensity greater than anything he's ever felt.

It takes a moment for him to catch his breath and he waits for her breathing to even out in slumber before clambering into their one night shack.

For now Fuu's secret is safe, although tomorrow he can't guarantee he'll be so tight lipped.

* * *

_**FIN.**_


	2. Mr Officer

**Title**: Mr. Officer**  
Fandom**: Samurai Champloo**  
Characters**: Mugen & Fuu**  
Table**: One**  
Prompt**: # 38. Touch**  
Word Count**: 376**  
Rating**: T**  
Warning**: Naughty intentions?**  
Summary**: " There a problem officer?" "Yeah, your clothed."

**Author's Notes**: Story set in AU.

* * *

**"Mr. Officer"**

Fuu cursed loudly once she spotted the blue lights pulling up behind her on the freeway, the wailing siren demanding she pull over immediately. This was just not her lucky day; first she breaks two of her freshly manicured nails, looses one shoe to her favorite pumps, gets called into work, and now this! Days like these were best spent in the confines of her bed, eating chocolates, and watching her stories.

Out of her rearview mirror she could see a mop of familiar brown hair belonging to her housemate and inwardly sighed, at least she wouldn't be receiving a fine…although receiving a headache might be likely.

Fuu places her head in her folded arms on the steering wheel with a groan. "The hell, Mugen you swine, your going to make me late!"

"License and registration." His monotone voice baritones, ignoring her drivel of incoherent insults hurled towards him.

Fuu picked her head up from the steering wheel reluctantly, "You have got to be-"

The officer shot the annoyed brunette his alluringly devious grin. "Mind stepping out of the vehicle, _sweet cheeks_?"

Fuu growled. "You just love to piss me off don't you, you jerk."

"C'mon now, out you go." His wryly grin, deepened her scowl. He impatiently tugged on her arm, she in return pulled away. "Ya know… Failing to follow officer demands is an offence." When he received no reply he leant in closer. "In other words, I'll have to whip out the cuffs."

She growled at his suggestive words and unwillingly exited her small beaten up civic, much to the glee of "Mr. Officer" who snickered at her obedience. "Hands on the hood and spread em"

"For the love of…" Fuu did as was told, all the while muttering obscenities. Her hands rested upon the heated silver hood, her legs outstretched in submission. "Perv…"

She squeaked at the suddenness of his body pressing into hers and the feeling of familiar strong hands palming their way down her shoulders searchingly. He took his time 'searching' her body for any potential illegalities, he knew she did not have procession of, however he gave her bottom special attention by squeezing and kneading at his own leisure. Mugen's wondering hands slithered up her sides, just high enough to come dangerously close to her breasts before engulfing each one in his large palms. Fuu inhaled and paused upon hearing a hum from behind her.

"Problem officer?"

Deliberate breaths on her ear, followed by a soft, wet sensation upon her lobe brought a shiver up her spine. His lips teased, just barely touching, causing a flutter in her gut as he rasped hotly upon the back of her neck. "Yeah, your clothed."

* * *

**Fin. **


	3. Watch Us

**Title**: Watch Us**  
Fandom**: Samurai Champloo**  
Pairing**: Mugen/Fuu**  
Table**: One**  
Prompt**: #o96. Writer's Choice (Mirror)**  
Word Count**: 655**  
Rating**: Mature**  
Warning**: Descriptive sex, Strong Language**  
Summary**: Fuu is shy but Mugen can be very persuasive in getting his way.

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the delayed posts, things happen and well it's no fun for either the dedicated reader nor writer. Hope you enjoy, but be warned this is smuttier than some others I've written. (:

* * *

Fuu couldn't dare look, there was just no way! Mugen, however, insists that it is quite the sight to behold.

His lips are suckling furiously against the back of her neck, coaxing her to lift a long lashed eyelid to take a peak. When she doesn't, he moves his attentions more towards her chest, taking her modest, perky mounds into his large palms. His long fingers tweak and tease, the rosy puckered tips tingling down to her very core. He is relentless and somehow uncharacteristically being patient with his demand of her.

"Come on, babe." He continuously rasps against her neck, the heat prickling her flushed skin. "You gotta see this."

She can hear the grin in his voice as he persuades her further but she just can't! So Mugen continues. He licks her neck, nipping in just the right spot. Fuu gasps but continues to refuse.

His movements beneath are slowly beginning to drive her insane, slowly grinding but not thrusting like she needs him too. She finally resorts to pleading. Pleading for him to not make her do this, for him to go faster, for him to just take her roughly like always!

"Open your eyes, Fuu." He growls bucking upwards, enticing her with only slight motions of his hips into hers. She in turn grinds downwards from her position on his lap. "…for me."

She almost does, but doesn't. Not until he takes her hips in both his hands and bounces her atop him feverishly. Her eyes flutter and then grow wide.

Positioned fully in front of them is a full length mirror which leaves nothing to be unseen. She chokes on her own saliva as she inevitably takes in her position seated fully in his lap. In no time, are her eyes darting towards the place they are joined intimately which is now set on full display to much of Mugen's pleasure. She nearly faints from the erotic sight of his cock sheathed inside her from such an exposing angle.

"Can you see how hot we look?" Mugen smirks following the trail of her eyes down her body.

He suddenly shifts and Fuu swings her arms over her head to hold Mugens hair like reigns as he stands, holding fuu's thighs further apart, spreading her for both their devouring eyes. Her eyes widen as she takes focus on how his cock slips deeper, her inner muscles twitching erratically to accommodate every engorged inch of his hard rod.

"M-mugen, I can't-"

"Yeah babe, look at you." He chuckles hoarsely, with a smooth thrust upwards..

Her head falls back onto his shoulder, mouth agape as he fills her fully to the brim. He nips her ear, coaxing her again to watch their coupling.

She finds it hard not to peak now, the deep churning in the pit of her stomach becoming addicting as she watches their bodies move amongst one another. She views through half lidded eyes as he emerges from between each thrust, his cock glistening with her fluids against the candle light. The churning is so fast now it burns, coming to life anew as Mugen holds on tightly to her taunt thighs and bounces fuu against himself, his length slipping in and out of her slippery core.

Like a switch, Fuu moves with Mugen. She rocks her hips vigorously, feeling the effects of an oncoming tidal wave of release.

He encourages her new found enthusiasm in their act, praising her of the contours of her body to the vulgar description of the grip she has on him from below.

Fuu's voice thickens as a sound of divine completion racks her very being, her velvety muscles gripping and releasing, simultaneously milking Mugen completely.

Boneless, Mugen stumbles backwards onto the edge of the bed limp; while Fuu sits in place slumped over his exhausted and strain thighs catching her breath as she takes a long admiring glimpse into the mirror and smiles.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


	4. Talk Sexy To Me

**Title**: Talk Sexy To Me  
**Pairing**: Mugen & Fuu  
**Table**: 2  
**Prompt**: # 046. Call  
**Word** Count: 1247  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Warning**: Explicit Sexual Language, Crude Humor, Phone sex, and Masturbation  
**Summary**: AU. Fuu wants to include Mugen on their Saturday plans and calls at a bad time. Mugen has her make up for it with a little bit of word play.

**Intro Author's Note**: I noticed someone brought up in a review that I skip around on the prompts. It's hard for me to go in order, can't help which prompt inspires me at the time. Plus, the rules for the challenge say it's A-okay, so I'm not cheating! Yay (:

* * *

Pressing the red icon on her touch screen, Fuu promptly ended the call with Jin. Their plans for Saturday had just been confirmed. Now it was up to her to let the big lug head in on it.

Scrolling through her contacts, she came to the pin name 'pussy thief', Fuu face palmed, "that dummy…" nevertheless, she pressed the contact; she'd just change it later. Needless to say, He would not be using her phone anytime in the near future; that was sure.

The phone rang until it finally rang itself to voice mail. Just like him. It usually took a few calls to get him to answer regardless.

Sighing in frustration, she resent the call. It went straight to voice mail. The asshole ignored it! Did he really think that would stop her?

She proceeded to call again. And again. And agai-

"WHAT!"

"Busy?" she nonchalantly joked.

"I'm petting my dick." Mugen growled in obvious irritation. "YES, I'm busy!"

"You're so gross!" she scoffed at his vulgarity. "I'd say sorry to interrupt, but I'm really not."

"Whatever, just make it quick."

"Right, so plans are definitely on for this Satur…" Fuu pauses suddenly and has to grip the square cellular device in her hand, her face turning a delightful shade of red. "Mugen , are you jerking it while on the phone with me!"

"Ahh, you…" he paused to grunt. "Know it."

"Well, could you stop!"

Mugen chuckled. "I could, but I've been trying to deal with this hard on for at least thirty minutes. If I don't pop soon, you're the bitch im taken my blue balls out on."

"You're such a pervert!"

"Tch, if im such a pervert, why are you still on the phone?"

"I'm hanging up now!"

"Ungh, fine by me, but I gotta say…" He paused to grunt once more. "I think this is actually getting me off…"

Fuu squeaked in shock. "W-wha-"

"Heh, thought you were hanging up."

"I-I am!"

"Come on Fuu…" Mugen's husky purr strangely churns Fuu's insides and turns them into jelly. "Ya gotta admit, this is kinda hot; you listening to me get off and all. I bet you're itching to do the same, eh?"

For a moment she's silent, Mugen swears she's already hung up; however he can catch her faint breathing and the buzz from the other end of the receiver. "Fuu."

The brunette inhales trying to steady her breathing to talk. "What, Mugen?"

Mugen grins wolfishly. "You wet, Fuu?"

She gulps and bows her head, almost dropping her phone. "Mmhm."

She can hear him begin to pant harder, his breath blowing against the transmitter of his phone. She moves the transmitter away from her mouth just a tad to cover her own heavy breathing.

She can practically hear the grin as he makes a satisfied moan. "Whatcha wearing?"

"Mugen, are we-"

"What. Are. You wearing, Fuu?"

Fuu groans. "A t-shirt."

Mugen pauses. "That it?"

Fuu's blush intensifies at the incredulous tone in his voice. "And panties…"

The man groans, commenting on how hot the image of her, he had was. "Fuck, I'm throbbing."

Fuu closes her eyes as she brings a cupped hand over one of her breasts, feeling the nipple pebble against her palm through her shirt. "M-Mugen…how big are you?" Said man, outright laughs, causing Fuu to immediately regret her question. "Muge~!"

"Calm down, babe." He tries to reassure her by lowering his tone, all the while still chuckling at her newly found bravado. "I just never thought I'd hear the day innocent, little Fuu would ask such a dirty question is all. But to answer, let's just say I wouldn't fit all the way inside that tight little body of yours."

She shivered as her imagination conjured up an explicit image of his description. Her fingers began to attentively play with the hard peaks of her pert mounds.

"Come on, Fuu, talk to me. What're you doing to yourself huh? I know im not the only one extremely turned on here."

Fuu's head could've exploded out of embarrassment. How the hell was she suppose to tell him she was pinching and gently rolling her nipples between her index and thumb…

"I bet you've got your tits out don't ya?" Mugen heard her gasp and snickered. "Am I right?"

"I-I was touching them. And massaging them." Unbeknownst to her, her own voice had drop an octave lower sounding every bit the sexy minx, Mugen was coaxing out of her.

"Mmm, and are your nipples hard? If I was there right now I'd have em in my mouth and in my hands; teasing and pinching." Fuu gasped as the air hit her bare breast with the removal of her t-shirt. His words were lighting a fire deep in her navel.

"Mugen, my nipples ache." Fuu panted, pinching between each nipple to try and ease the tension in them.

"Yeah, babe, squeeze those tits." Mugen's voice became strained. "I'd fit my dick right between those baby's and fuck em nice and hard."

Fuu placed her phone down beside her on her couch, pressing the speaker phone to enable the use of both her hands for this activity.

"Fuu, my dick's so hard right now." Mugen grunted. She could tell his hand was moving vigorously against his solid flesh. "How's your pussy, babe? I bet its twitching ain't it."

Fuu opened her mouth in a silent cry, as her hand moved her panties to the side. The flesh there was sticky and slippery. "Im so wet, Mugen, it's practically dripping down my thighs."

She could faintly hear as Mugen moved away from the phone to utter a curse. "Aww, fuck Fuu."

"It's so tight around my finger." Fuu cried, as she began to finger her small opening. "I'm so hot."

"Oh, me too, babe. Me too."

"M-Mugen, describe how your touching it." Fuu, moaned as she teased herself, prolonging the sensation.

Mugen chuckled hoarsely, at her request. "Call it a cock, Fuu. Say it as dirty as you can and I will."

Fuu rolled her head back as her other hand began to tease the small electrifying bundle above her opening. "Tell me how you're touching your hard, throbbing cock, Mugen."

"Oh God," He grit his teeth and slowed his hand, not quite ready to burst. This is the most fun he's ever had with self pleasure, he was definitely going to get addicted to Fuu's filthy mouth urging him on and encouraging him with describing her body's reactions to him.

"My dicks twitching for you, Fuu." Mugen moans, hearing Fuu's pleasured gasps. "My balls are real soft though, I wouldn't mind feeling that cute little mouth of yours sucking on em."

"Oh, mugen." Fuu's breathe became labored. "It's coming."

"Shit yeah, Fuu. Im gonna bust."

Fuu went quiet as her breathing completely stopped, her orgasm washing over her in waves. Mugen groaned low and deep as he followed suit.

Neither said anything, as their body's twitched from the aftermath, basking in their euphoric high.

"You know," Mugen panted, trying to catch his breath. "I don't think there's any other way I'll be able to get off like that, unless I got you on the other end of the phone."

Fuu smiled, her heart feeling warm from the compliment. "Yeah, same here. Though I could probably think of something…"

Mugen snickered. "So, tomorrow night then?"

"I'll be waiting." Fuu giggled, righting her underwear. "And don't forget, were hanging out Saturday with Jin and Shino."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Fin**.

* * *

**Outro Author's Note**: Pfft, oh geez, there was a lot of dialogue between those two. just kinda went with it and the picture playing out in my head... Sorry if it's not your cup of tea, but, hey, I've gotta start somewhere! Also, I went over it many times and fixed every mistake I could find. Let me know how I did or what I could do to improve my writing with a review. It's been over a year so I'm bound to be rusty (:

Thanks for Reading!


	5. Something In The Sake

**Title**: Something in The Saki  
**Pairing**: MugenFuu  
**Table**: Zwei (Two)  
**Prompt**: #oo2. Back Alley  
**Word Count**: 1,671  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Warning**: Public Fornication, drunken sex, implied drug use, and adult language  
**Summary**: Mugen and Fuu find urgent relief in a back alley. And what the fuck Jin?

**Author's Note**: Dude, so I don't even know. Sorry, I'm a lazy fuck. Forgive me? ._.

* * *

Stumbling out of the back door of the tavern; Mugen attempts to not only keep himself from falling face first into the hard ground, but the small girl at his side as well. He catches his balance before toppling over her clumsy, sandaled feet. They're limbs worked against each other, only succeeding in creating a catastrophe of limbs.

"Fuu, stop moving around so fucking much." Mugen grumbles, propping up against the wall of the tavern. He abandons the act of helping Fuu to help himself from eating the ground; every drunken man for himself. His arms steadied him, as well as eliminating the chances of his face becoming intimate with the wall. "You know, Fuu, I knew you were flat," he slurs. "But this fucking doesn't cut it…"

"Idiot…" Fuu mumbles in her own drunken slur. As carefully as possible, she moves underneath the arms he's using to support himself and moves to stand in front of him. "This…" She grips his wrist and places his large –compared to hers- hand over the swell of her clothed chest. "_This_ is my breast, you dummy."

"Mmn, soft." Mugen grins like a goof, his body straightening to tower over the girl, enabling the use of his other hand to concentrate on her unattended, clothed globe. "Much better."

Fuu grunts, clenching her teeth as he paws roughly at her. "Not so hard, ow!"

Eagerly, he slithers both arms around her torso and lifts her to effectively pin the teen between the wall of the tavern and his body. With the leverage of his hands under her thighs, her slender legs hook around his hips meshing their bodies together intimately. "Ah, quit'chur bitchin'."

Lust overcame his rugged face and he was at a loss as to whether this sudden arousal came from the fact that they were either shit-face drunk or the fact that this usually tight-laced, sprig of a girl was reacting to his every movement like a wanton harlot; not to mention she was the one to initiate all of this. Either way, he decided he it didn't really matter at the moment and his lips descend on hers faster than she could register. Fuu's inexperience caused her to move against the kiss, her lips moving clumsily and accidently bump teeth with him. In his drunken state, he couldn't be bothered with it; however, he breaks the intimate lip lock anyways.

"Mphf," Mugen breathes heatedly against Fuu's pouty lips. "Keep up, aight?"

His lips capture hers once more, kissing her with fervor as she begins to mimic him. His tongue slides against the crease between her lips, before demanding attention from inside to get a firm taste of the alcohol still lingering against the smooth muscle blissfully welcoming his own. His tongue slides over hers, savoring the taste of the sweet flavored wine she'd joyously consumed just moments beforehand.

Fuu's fingers get tangled in Mugen's shaggy locks as she forces his head back in order to breathe. His eager mouth moves on to ravishing her neck with licks, nips, and kisses. Fuu is lost in his eagerness to please her, however an unsettling feeling in her gut tells her to be otherwise. Weren't they with someone else just an hour beforehand?

"M-mugen…Jin. We lost him…" she squeaks as he sucks at the flesh of her clavicle. "We gotta go find him…"

Mugen growls, possessively pulling her flush against his hard body; she moans at the distinctive feel of his excitement now raging madly against her inner thigh. "It can wait. Busy." He takes on the task of working her pink kimono off her shoulder, his hands and tongue grazing the sensitive flesh being exposed to him inch by maddening inch.

"But, he looked really sick-" The brunette makes to protest, however he's done with the conversation and demands her attention by rolling her now bared nipple between his calloused fingers. His thumb and forefinger move with expertise around her pebbled flesh, her inebriated state leaving her wide open for his onslaught of plucking and pinching.

Rich, chocolate brown eyes flutter as the ruffian helps himself to a mouthful of the pink morsel tipping her mound. His tongue vigorously laps at her nipples, his teeth clamping and releasing to lather her with his tongue once more. She moans and gasps into his dark mane as her lover clamps her tender teat between his teeth and rapidly runs his appendage over it. He's relentless in his method and has the girl panting and silently urging him towards parts of her body she'd kept treasured and well hidden from men like him.

Releasing the now sore peak, he takes the other into his hungry mouth, while his hands embark on a voyage down her soft stomach. Fuu's Kimono finally gave way, tumbling down her quivering thighs, bunching together at her knees. The closer he got to her liquefied inferno, the more restless she became. Mugen trails his hands to grab a firm cheek in each hand, kneading and admiring the soft and suppleness of her ass. Chuckling, he lets one hand rear back to lightly smack a round globe, the plump flesh jiggling in protest. She whines as he gives the same treatment to the opposite cheek. He smirks, growling playfully in her ear at the knowledge that Fuu liked a little roughness.

"You got a nice ass, girlie."

In her inebriated high, Fuu lets out a giggle, while kissing the side of Mugen's neck. "Mmm, you have nice warm hands."

He chuckled, her grip on his hair tightened as he began to pull and grind their hips gradually into one another, creating a pulse between their bodies. Fuu cried out as he stimulated her clit, his restrained cock rocking into her bared center in a frenzy of lustful hunger. The girl's slender legs squeezed his thrusting hips; she could feel the muscles in her thighs become taut as she writhed against him.

Her back tensed as she felt a hand slide upward against the expanse of her inner thigh, lifting and pushing her lower body to its maximum flexibility; Mugen was able to bring her calf to rest on his shoulder. With her leg steadied by his shoulder, he was able to reach between their bodies to pull down his shorts. The rugged man groaned at the feel of her hot, slick core pressed firmly against the solid mass of his freed cock. His blood pulsed like lava through his veins, pounding in his ears as he allowed himself to slip inside up to the tip.

"Oh God." He panted, against the girls quivering lips. "S'god damned tight it's un-fucking-believable."

Fuu whimpered as she felt herself stretch to accommodate the girth of mugen's cock. It hurt indefinitely but she grit her teeth through the worst of his slow thrusting. It wasn't long before she was able to relax. Mugen was trailing his tongue along the column of her neck, behind her ear, and back down again to suck and bite at her rushing pulse. The faster his thrusting became, the more Fuu felt a stirring in her core. Her head went back against the wall as he began to grind his hips, caressing every possible inch within her.

"Oh please…" Hearing Fuu's pleads for more and the way she was clinging to him, Mugen felt the impending feeling of something amazing.

"Yeah, Fuu. You like this, huh?" He sped up his pace, fucking the young woman into the wall. "I knew you'd love this. My dick deep inside you."

"I. Fucking. knew. It." He panted, emphasizing each word with a hard thrust.

Fuu yelped as he brought his hand down hard on her ass and over her thigh, meeting the apex between them. His thumb pressed diligently against the tightened flesh of her clit, swirling and teasing her into a frenzy.

"Ah!" Fuu bowed her back completely off the wall, her tits on full display for Mugen to devour as Fuu began to constrict around his thrusting shaft. Not long after, the ex-pirate was pulling out with a curse as he came undone on Fuu's backside.

Unable to find the strength to keep gripping his hips with her legs feeling wobbly, Fuu lowered herself back down to stand and steady herself as Mugen began to sway. Fuu caught him and braced him against her and the wall, giggling as he continued to paw at her breasts.

Mugen grinned mischievously, as he straightened himself. "fucking knew you wanted it."

He laughed as Fuu pelted him with her small fist. Fuu was midst swing before he quickly stiffened alerting her. "W-what's wrong?"

Hand on the hilt of his scabbard; he spun around ready to fight the asshole intruding on his fun.

"Huh? Wait, what the hell?"

"Oh my God, Jin!" Fuu raced forward toward the disgruntled samurai laid out haphazardly on the ground.

Mugen grinned, kicking at the normally calculated ronin. "What a light weight. I had twice the amount he drank and still had enough strength to-"

"Don't finish that!" Fuu glared.

Turning back towards Jin, she began smacking his face and pinching his side trying to get a response, but nothing seemed to rouse him. "Mugen, I'm worried, you think he actually took what that woman was trying to give him?" She was about in tears.

"Naw, bitch probably slipped it in his sake." Standing to the side, arms crossed and pouting, Mugen scoffed. "Damn moron."

Fuu scoffed, "Like you can talk."

"Well," Mugen growled. "The hell you want me to do?"

"We need to find a place to stay."

"Feh, this isn't usually how I like to spend my time after a good lay."

"I promise, once we find some where to put Jin, Ill reward you for being so chivalrous." Fuu wrapped her arms around Mugen's bicep, pressing him into the soft flesh of her breasts with a pout. "Anything you want."

Mugen sighed and promptly hefted Jin over his shoulder. "I hope you know yer gonna owe me for this. Both o'ya"

* * *

**Author's end note**: I've missed this so much and after reacquainting myself with the samcham fandom I just had to write something. I'm working on two others and hope not to take so long next time but you know how that goes. So thanks to those who've continued to stick around and for you new readers as well. You guys are truly awesome and as always I can't wait to see your lovely reviews. Also feel free to message me and add me on the social media available on my profile, that'd really make me happy c:

Thanks for reading!


End file.
